Rai 4
Rai 4 is Italian entertainment television network owned by Rai. The channel broadcasts film and television cult along with full-length souls and explores new forms of cinema and television. History Rai 4 started broadcasting on 14th July 2008 at 21:00 with the movie Elephant. In the start-up stage he has had a lot of TV shows in the US, such as cult, film, in addition to the "overs" of The Celebrity Island and the X Factor (both programs of Rai 2). The management was entrusted to Carlo Freccero from the launch date until August 4, 2013, followed by the interim of Luigi Gubitosi until mid-October. In 17 October 2013, the board of directors of Rai Has decided to stream the channel under the management of Rai Gold. The management was originally in charge of Rai Sat, Who also took care of packing exclusive channels for Sky. Rai Sat should have managed the channel for a three-year period, but due to the decision to close the company on 27th April 2010, The management of Rai 4 '''went straight to Rai. In 2014, '''Rai 4 broadcasts begining of Eurovision Song Contest semi-finals In 13th September 2015, Rai 4 becomes visible on the platform Sky to channel 104 As announced by the same Rai during the fourth meeting of Tivùsat instalators. Rai 4 broadcasts in high-definition simulcast in 22nd January 2016 on channel 110 of Tivùsat and channel 104 of Sky. In 7th December 2015, Rai 4 has introduced an afternoon band dedicated to anime, in addition to Thursday's night space. After the experiment with the anime Dynit Sword Art Online ''and ''Steins;Gate ''already broadcast at night, this band is dedicated to broadcasting ''Fairy Tail '' the first anime that was bought and dubbed directly by the issuer. In 18th February 2016 the channel, along with the others belonging to the structure of '''Rai Gold '''is entrusted to '''Angelo Teodoli, former principal of Rai 2. The same year he debuts sport: he broadcasts the opening concert of Euro 2000 commented by Filipo Solibello 'and '''Marco Ardemagni '(former comment of Eurovision Song Contest) and the 27 games of which Rai has the rights with the comment of the 'Gialappa's Band '''called ''Rai dire Europei ''Given the success of this experiment, the trio will comment on Italy's friendly matches and qualifying matches FIFA World Cup 2018 called ''Rai dire Nazionale. In 12th September 2016, '''Rai 4 changes a new logo, along with Rai 1, Rai 2 and Rai 3 and color, from magenta to purple. In 19th September 2016, Is also broadcast in high definition even on digital terrestrial, but on Mux 5 covering only a few cities Programmings * '''''Battlestar Galactica * Being Erica * Beverly Hills, 90210 * Blossom * Breaking Bad * Charmed * Doctor Who * Dream On * Eurovision Song Contest * Heroes * Misfits * Numb3rs * Once Upon a Time * Primeval * Private Practice * Switched at Birth * Two and a Half Men * Underbelly * Spider Riders * Kirby Right Back At Ya! Logos Rai 4 (2008-2010).png|First logo (2008-2010) Rai 4 (2010-2016).png|Second logo (2010-2016) Rai 4 HD (2016).png|HD logo (2016) Rai 4 (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2016-present) Rai 4 HD (2016-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2016-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Italy Category:Rai Category:Launched in 2008 Category:Italy Category:Entertainment television channels